<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастливая примета by Kosharik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128629">Счастливая примета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik'>Kosharik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Приметы бывают разные. И последствия веры в них – тоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастливая примета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Да не дёргайся ты так, Тём! Шансы у тебя высокие, конкурс там не очень большой, поступишь, куда денешься, – в очередной раз закатила глаза миловидная светловолосая девушка, ненадолго оторвавшись от оживлённой переписки.</p><p>– Тебе легко говорить, у тебя ещё год в запасе, – возмутился её собеседник, перестав нарезать круги по комнате. – И вообще, я не могу не нервничать, это ж такие перспективы откроются, если я всё-таки попаду в этот вуз!</p><p>– Иди уже, – махнула рукой девушка, – узнавай свои результаты. И знаешь, у меня давно есть примета такая: я перед контрольными или каким-то важным делом загадываю, что если первым за порогом встретится мужчина – то всё точно будет хорошо. Ни разу не ошиблась, – она рассмеялась и снова уткнулась в смартфон.</p><p>– Ладно, посмотрим, чего стоит твоя примета, – нервничать Артём не перестал, но всё же постарался взять себя в руки: от его действий сейчас всё равно ничего уже не зависит. – Я пошёл.</p><p>– Ага, удачи, – немного рассеянно отозвалась сестра.</p><p>«Может, и правда понадеяться, что от пола первого встречного что-то зависит? – подумал Артём, обуваясь. – А вдруг сработает?»</p><p>Только он вышел на лестничную площадку, как открылась дверь соседней квартиры, выпуская молодого парня с тощим рюкзаком за плечами.</p><p>– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся он Артёму и зазвенел ключами в замке. – Я ваш новый сосед, меня зовут Тимофей, – закончив, новый знакомый протянул руку для пожатия.</p><p>– Здрасьте. Я Артём, очень приятно, – Тёма, коснувшись чужой тёплой ладони, припомнил, что Мила и правда рассказывала, что у них сменились соседи, но он, занятый экзаменами и поступлением, как-то не обратил на это особого внимания.</p><p>Приехал лифт, и парни отправились на первый этаж. Артём, краем глаза разглядывал нового знакомого, с лёгкой улыбкой смотревшего прямо перед собой, и думал, почему у него что-то ёкает за рёбрами? Может, дело в улыбке Тимофея, от которой на щеках появляются ямочки? У Милы такая только одна, и Артём всю жизнь ей завидовал – у него и этого не было. Или в необычно тёмных, опушённых густыми ресницами глазах при совершенно славянской внешности? На самом деле ничего удивительного в подобных мыслях Артём не видел: он ещё пару лет назад понял, что заглядывается не только на симпатичных девушек, но и на парней, только практического опыта у него было совсем мало – учёба съедала почти всё время и ресурсы, – но это не мешало наблюдать, запоминать и фантазировать.</p><p>Лифт коротко тренькнул, и двери открылись, заставив Тёму вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальный мир.</p><p>– Счастливо, – подмигнул Тимофей и быстрым шагом направился к входной двери, заботливо придержал её для мыркнувшего невнятное «спасибо» поспешившего следом Артёма, и пошёл по улице.</p><p>«Если верить примете Милы, у меня сегодня всё получится», – чуть воспрянувший духом парень улыбнулся яркому солнцу и направился в другую сторону – в университет.</p><p>На бюджет Артём поступил, причём по баллам оказался даже в первой десятке, чему откровенно удивился: специальность была не самая простая. Может, поэтому было не так много желающих грызть настолько твёрдый гранит науки? Как бы там ни было, парень, отдавая оригиналы документов, мысленно добрым словом помянул и сестру, и встреченного соседа – за сбывшуюся счастливую примету.</p><p> </p><p>      Пролетело лето – последние свободные деньки перед учёбой, и наступил сентябрь. В первый же учебный день Артём, собравшись уходить чуть раньше – не хотелось опаздывать на торжественное приветствие студентов, – снова столкнулся на площадке с Тимофеем. Не то чтобы они не пересекались раньше, просто все встречи если и были, то вечером: похоже, сосед ранним утром уходил на работу.</p><p>– Привет. На учёбу? – цепко оглядел Артёма парень, пряча ключи в карман. – Я тоже.</p><p>– Да. А я думал, вы уже всё, – ляпнул тот и смутился. – В смысле, уже отучились.</p><p>– Нет, мне ещё два года в универ мотаться, – покачал головой Тимофей. – Хотя я уже работаю, пусть и на полставки опять.</p><p>– Понятно. Родители тоже говорят, что курса после третьего стоит подыскивать себе место, чтобы стаж был, – поделился Артём.</p><p>– Правильно говорят, – по лицу Тимофея промелькнула тень, но он тут же вполне натурально улыбнулся. – Удачи, студент.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Они снова, как и в первую встречу, разошлись в разные стороны, но Артём всю дорогу до университета едва заметно улыбался: странно, но этот короткий разговор придал уверенности в своих силах.</p><p>Учиться было непросто, но интересно. Первые месяцы Артём иногда ловил себя на мысли, что завалит всё уже на первой сессии, но тут же старался успокоиться: он не дурак, преподаватели – не звери, а значит, справится. Ещё парень перезнакомился с одногруппниками и с парой человек даже почти подружился на почве общих интересов. В общем, студенческая жизнь оказалась вполне сносной. О налаживании же личной жизни, несмотря на подначивания нашедшей нового воздыхателя сестры, Артём пока не думал: на первом месте сейчас была учёба, на всё остальное опять не хватало времени и не было особого желания. Мила только посмеивалась, что положительные эмоции после встреч с возлюбленным позволяют её мозгам лучше работать, и после школы, быстро выполнив домашнее задание, убегала на свидание, возвращаясь поздним вечером, чем, собственно, только помогала Артёму спокойно заниматься в тишине.</p><p>А ещё по утрам парень частенько встречал у лифта Тимофея, обязательно перекидываясь с ним парой слов. Потихоньку выяснилось, что сосед с весны, с момента переезда, живёт один, учится в том же университете, только на другом факультете и в другом корпусе, работает по специальности, в свободное время охотнее занимается самообразованием, чем развлечениями. Такой подход к жизни импонировал Артёму, и парень решил позже действовать по той же схеме.</p><p>Пришла зима, а вместе с ней – первые экзамены. Артём, изрядно нервничая, перед каждым выходом из дома мысленно говорил себе, что раз примета Милы сработала в прошлый раз, то поможет и сейчас – в дополнение ко всем выученным билетам и полученным хорошим и отличным оценкам на семинарах. В общем-то, так и выходило, пусть и встречался иногда первый человек только на улице по дороге на остановку.</p><p> </p><p>      В конце января, сдав всё вовремя и без троек, Артём, дождавшись воскресенья, решительно позвонил в соседнюю дверь.</p><p>– Здравствуй, – несколько изумлённо посмотрел на него открывший Тимофей. – Чем могу помочь?</p><p>– Здравствуйте. Я это… Поблагодарить хотел, – Артём протянул парню коробку с зефиром в шоколаде. – Понимаете, вы для меня почти талисманом стали за последние полгода, вот я и…</p><p>Тимофей хмыкнул, забрал угощение и открыл дверь шире.</p><p>– Ну, заходи, сосед, я хоть чайник поставлю, и расскажешь нормально, кем я там стал.</p><p>Артём смущённо улыбнулся и вошёл.</p><p>Уже через несколько минут парни сидели на пустоватой кухне над парящими чашками с нарисованными на них ехидными рожицами и разговаривали. Артём наконец довольно связно объяснил про примету сестры, про то, что если он утром встречал соседа, то день у него был отличным, задачи на практике – не слишком сложными, а билет на экзамене – из тех тем, которые у него от зубов отлетали. Тимофей сначала смотрел недоверчиво, а потом – спокойно улыбаясь, и в итоге с самым серьёзным видом пообещал, что на следующей сессии постарается мелькать перед парнем почаще.</p><p>– Ты же не думаешь, что я вообще готовиться не буду, только на удачу надеясь? – на всякий случай уточнил Артём, успевший решить, что сосед считает его переучившимся и видящим то, чего нет.</p><p>– Нет, конечно! – расхохотался Тимофей. – Я, если честно, в приметы и прочее не очень верю, но если ты так увереннее себя чувствуешь, то почему нет?</p><p>– Спасибо, – Артём облегчённо улыбнулся, допил чай, ещё раз поблагодарил и ушёл домой.</p><p> </p><p>      Прошло ещё полтора года. Артём за это время втянулся в учёбу, не имея в зачётке ни одной тройки, и целый семестр встречался с однокурсницей, правда, без особого фанатизма и оставшись с ней после расставания во вполне доброжелательных отношениях. А ещё парень окончательно подружился с Тимофеем, иногда заглядывая к нему в гости, отмечая окончание сессии и некоторые праздники. Сосед оказался весьма приятным в общении человеком, всегда готовым поддержать разговор практически на любую тему и ответить на какие-то не слишком специфические вопросы. Единственное исключение – Тимофей избегал любого упоминания о своих родных, сразу мрачнея и переводя разговор. Артём после пары таких случаев не настаивал.</p><p>Летом после второго курса, сидя на знакомой уже гораздо более обжитой кухне со стаканом ледяной минералки и слушая рассказ Тимофея о курьёзе, произошедшем на защите диплома буквально пару дней назад, Артём снова поймал себя на мысли, что любуется собеседником. Нет, он прекрасно знал, что у соседа необычная и цепляющая внешность, но как-то не акцентировал на этом внимание, а тут будто перед глазами прояснилось.</p><p>Наверное, эти раздумья как-то отразились у него на лице, потому что Тимофей прервался на полуслове и внимательно посмотрел на парня:</p><p>– Всё в порядке?</p><p>– Ммм? А, да, всё хорошо, просто задумался, – Артём поспешно опустил глаза, но легче не стало – взгляд упёрся в довольно изящную, как для мужчины, кисть, свободно лежавшую на столешнице. Понимая, что мысли уходят куда-то совсем не туда, парень постарался взять себя в руки, но разговор чуть ли не впервые не клеился, и, довольно скоро распрощавшись, Артём практически сбежал к себе.</p><p>Сестры, к счастью, ещё не было, как и родителей, так что ему никто не мешал заниматься сбором мыслей в кучу и раскладыванием их по полочкам. Артём уже понимал, что не думать о соседе не в состоянии, что он может представить его перед собой до мельчайших подробностей – и когда успел всё настолько крепко запомнить? – что одна мысль о том, чтобы попытаться начать отношения с кем-то ещё, теперь вызывает почти физическое отторжение.</p><p>«Я влюбился, – констатировал парень. – И что теперь делать? С порога такое не заявишь, я ж понятия не имею, как Тимофей к подобному относится. И, кстати, он один до сих пор живёт, это видно… Интересно, почему?»</p><p>Этот день стал в буквальном смысле переломным. Артём, всё осознав и поборов первое смущение, стал присматриваться к соседу внимательнее, тем не менее, стараясь не выдавать свой интерес совсем уж явно, а ещё всё чаще изучающе смотрел на себя в зеркало. За эти два года парень прилично вытянулся и раздался в плечах, выглядя теперь даже немного старше своего возраста, пусть и оставаясь внешне довольно обычным – светлые волосы, серо-зелёные глаза, а ещё стал увереннее в себе и небезосновательно надеялся, что вполне привлекателен для окружающих. Осталось надеяться на лучшее.</p><p> </p><p>      Через месяц Артём, возвращаясь из магазина, встретил выходящего из подъезда Тимофея с неизменным рюкзаком, но на этот раз не таким тощим, как обычно.</p><p>– Привет, – улыбка Тёмы чуть увяла, потому что выражение лица соседа было довольно-таки мрачным. – Что-то случилось?</p><p>– Привет. Не то чтобы… Меня не будет пару дней, загляну к родным.</p><p>– Понятно, – Артём расстроился, но постарался не показывать это так уж явно. – Удачи.</p><p>– Не поможет, – мрачно отозвался Тимофей и, махнув рукой на прощание, пошёл по улице.</p><p>Тёма за три дня отсутствия соседа весь извёлся, даже отличная погода и вылазка на природу с сестрой и друзьями не помогла расслабиться и получить удовольствие от отдыха и общения. Парень понимал, что его переживания не имеют под собой никакого основания – они с Тимофеем только друзья, тому и в голову бы, наверное, не пришло, что о нём так много думают, – но ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Открытое окно в соседней квартире, означавшее, что сосед вернулся, заставило поднявшего взгляд в тихой надежде Тёму расплыться в улыбке и ускорить шаг, чтобы поскорее дойти до подъезда, оставить дома свою ношу и поступаться в знакомую дверь.</p><p>Открывший Тимофей был ещё более мрачен, чем перед отъездом, но всё же постарался улыбнуться.</p><p>– Добрый вечер.</p><p>– Привет. Не помешаю? Дома никого, гулять уже не хочется, скучно, – нашёл оправдание своему визиту Артём.</p><p>– Заходи, я не против, – Тимофей посторонился, пропуская его.</p><p>Тёма немного помялся в прихожей, понимая, что сосед не в лучшем настроении, но желание побыть рядом с предметом дум и грёз перевесило, и он привычным маршрутом направился на кухню.</p><p>– Как отдыхается? – на стол опустились стаканы с минералкой, а сам Тимофей – на табуретку напротив.</p><p>– Хорошо, – чуть покривил душой Артём. – На турбазу ездили, на озеро, – и коротко поделился впечатлениями.</p><p>– То-то я смотрю, ты подзагорел малость, – хмыкнул сосед, – не то что я, мышь белая. Универ, работа, хлопоты…</p><p>– Почему мышь? Мыши мелкие и не слишком симпатичные, – праведно возмутился Тёма. – И вообще, ещё почти весь август впереди, будут выходные, съездишь куда-нибудь.</p><p>– Съездил уже, – буркнул Тимофей, уставившись в стену, – всю душу вымотали.</p><p>– Родные? – осторожно уточнил Артём.</p><p>– Они. Брат женился, нельзя было не явиться, – глядя в стену, пояснил парень. – Но в довесок прилагаются попытки сосватать мне очередную дочку знакомых, убедить, что я неправильно живу и вообще позор семьи, – он осёкся и замолчал.</p><p>– Родители обычно считают, что действуют во благо, – так же осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть чужое откровение, заметил Тёма.</p><p>– Угу. Только мне это благо и даром не нужно, – махнул рукой Тимофей и наконец посмотрел прямо на гостя. – Извини, я сейчас на лучший собеседник, не хочу и с тобой ругаться.</p><p>– Да, конечно, прости, я не хотел тебя задеть или что-то подобное… – Артём быстро распрощался и ушёл.</p><p>Уже в своей комнате парень упал в кресло у стола и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Он принимает желаемое за действительное, или Тимофей и правда имел в виду, что девушки его в определённом плане не интересуют? Подстёгнутая фантазия разгулялась на полную, и парень решительно поднялся: он уже не нервничающий перед поступлением юнец, и даже если ошибся, сможет достойно принять отказ.</p><p>– Артём? Что-то забыл? – невесело улыбнулся открывший Тимофей.</p><p>– Да, я спросить хотел… Только не на пороге, можно? – состроил просительное выражение лица Тёма.</p><p>– Заходи, – после секундного раздумья сосед приглашающе махнул рукой.</p><p>– Вопрос, наверное, малость бестактный, но… Ты как к однополым отношениям относишься? – решив не ходить вокруг да около, выдал Артём, опустившись на табуретку и собравшись с мыслями. – Мне вот, например, не только девушки нравятся.</p><p>– И ты решил, что я – эксперт в этой области? – без улыбки уточнил Тимофей.</p><p>– Нет-нет, не в этом дело, – открестился Тёма, – просто… – он глубоко вздохнул. – Я влюбился. В тебя.</p><p>– Это шутка такая? – неестественно ровным голосом уточнил парень. – Не смешно.</p><p>– Почему шутка? – Артём встревоженно заглянул ему в глаза, поразившись такой реакции. – Я правду говорю.</p><p>– Потому что так не бывает. Не с моим счастьем, – Тимофей отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в угол. – Тём, иди домой. Со временем найдётся более подходящий объект для восхищения.</p><p>– Но почему? – Артём встал со своей табуретки и опустился на корточки перед соседом, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Я же от тебя ничего не требую, просто хочу знать, если у меня шанс на взаимность, – Тимофей закусил губу, по-прежнему отводя взгляд. – Тима…</p><p>– Два года назад, когда я тебя впервые увидел, я подумал: вот чуть бы парню возмужать – и будет моя ожившая мечта, – наконец произнёс он. – А потом ты пришёл в гости с этим рассказом про примету, потом ещё и ещё раз… Я влюбился. Но ты встречался с девушкой, значит, надеяться мне было особо не на что, да и я уже успел обжечься, доказывая окружающим, что имею право на собственное мнение о том, с кем и как спать, и не хотел повторения, так что просто запретил себе думать о подобном, – Тимофей наконец посмотрел в глаза напротив. – И сейчас я просто не знаю, что тебе ответить.</p><p>Артём солнечно улыбнулся и, чуть качнувшись вперёд, преодолел оставшееся расстояние между ними, чтобы поцеловать – а как ещё можно было доказать, что чувства парня взаимны? Тимофей на мгновение замер, а потом осторожно, явно всё ещё не совсем веря, ответил на поцелуй.</p><p>– Теперь не сомневаешься? – Артём чувствовал себя воздушным шариком – сейчас взлетит, настолько же легко и свободно.</p><p>– Нет, – Тимофей шало улыбнулся. – Думаю, что сплю и вижу очередной сон о тебе.</p><p>– Тогда не нужно просыпаться, – Тёма пересел на табуретку и за руку притянул парня к себе поближе, усадив на колени лицом к лицу – тяжеловато, конечно, но зато так скрадывалась разница в росте и можно было обнять его покрепче.</p><p>Идиллию нарушил звонок телефона. Артём с явным сожалением оторвался от мягких губ и, выудив мобильник, ответил:</p><p>– Да, Мил? Нет, не дома, но рядом, – парень выслушал ответ и вздохнул: – Скоро буду, начинай пока, – отключившись, он посмотрел на Тимофея и ещё раз коротко поцеловал. – Сестра звонила, нужно домой… Но завтра зайду снова.</p><p>– Не забудь, что завтра начинается новая неделя, и я вернусь только после семи, – усмехнулся тот и нехотя встал.</p><p>– Не забуду.</p><p>На выходных Тёма впервые остался в соседней квартире с ночёвкой – пары часов наедине, пусть и почти каждый вечер, обоим уже было мало. </p><p> </p><p>      – Тём, признавайся, ты влюбился, что ли? – через пару недель Мила припёрла брата к стенке, пока тот снова собирался в гости.</p><p>– Нет, – отрицательно покачал тот головой, – люблю.</p><p>– А в чём разница? – девушка скептически изогнула бровь. – Ты впервые такой взбудораженный, даже в прошлом году так не старался.</p><p>– А в том, что любовь – это всерьёз и надолго, – без улыбки ответил Артём, – особенно взаимная.</p><p>– Поздравляю, – после короткого раздумья отозвалась Мила и лукаво прищурилась: – Когда свадьба?</p><p>– Не скоро, – хмыкнул парень, представив себе подобное мероприятие и реакцию родителей с обеих сторон, – сначала на ноги надо крепко встать, а там посмотрим.</p><p>– Ну-ну. Иди уже к своей зазнобе, хватит часы гипнотизировать, быстрее они не пойдут.</p><p>Тёма кивнул и ушёл, а Мила прислушалась к шуму вызванного лифта и негромко стукнувшей чуть позже соседней двери.</p><p>«Надо ему завтра сказать, чтобы завязывал со своей конспирацией, – тихонько рассмеялась девушка. – Родители не покусают, они у нас продвинутые и адекватные, а я лично за них обоих только рада», – и ушла в комнату – брата точно не будет допоздна, ей найдётся чем заняться.</p><p>А в соседней квартире двое любящих сидели бок о бок, обсуждали планы на будущее и твёрдо знали, что сделают всё возможное, чтобы задуманное сбылось и без разных счастливых примет, пусть те иногда и помогают настроиться на успех.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>